


happiness

by starkhowlett



Series: something like home. [4]
Category: John Wick (Movies), The Last of Us
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, its just a soft little fic, ive been forced to post this, tiny ellie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkhowlett/pseuds/starkhowlett
Summary: happiness is...
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/John Wick
Series: something like home. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453675
Kudos: 9





	happiness

What is happiness for Joel?

Happiness is waking up next to his husband, on those rare occasions where John’s alarm doesn’t go off at the crack of dawn. Those rare occasions when he wakes up before John, the sunlight slowly filtering through the slit of the curtains. He gazes softly at his husband for a few moments, at the peaceful expression on his face. His long hair is messy and soft, some strands in front of his forehead. Joel nuzzles closer to John, eyes sliding shut with a sleepy, content sigh. John shifts, murmuring something in his sleep as his arm slips around Joel, bringing him closer. Joel thinks there’s nothing better than this.

Happiness is taking a sip of fresh coffee in the morning, just how he likes it, courtesy of John. 

Happiness is sitting at the kitchen island with his coffee and watching John come down the stairs holding the tiny hand of a sleepy Ellie, having just woken up for school. 

Happiness is asking Ellie what she wants for breakfast, knowing her answer already.  
“Pancakes!” She exclaims, suddenly not sleepy anymore, and John is already taking the pancake mix out of the cupboard with a smile.

Happiness is watching Ellie giggle as Joel places her breakfast in front of her– a pancake with a smiley face made out of syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries: her favorite fruit. No chocolate chips though– those are saved for the weekends and special occasions. 

Happiness is helping Ellie bundle up for school as John warms the car up. Normally, they’d walk to school, but it’s too cold and snowy outside for that now.  
Joel zips up her coat as she puts on a cozy beanie over her head, helps her put on her gloves and supervises as she puts on her boots, making sure she doesn’t put them on backwards.  
They climb inside John’s Mustang and head towards the school, the morning weather report playing softly on the radio as Ellie chatters excitedly about all the things she’s going to learn that day.  
John pulls into the designated drop off area and parks, and Ellie takes off her seatbelt, leaning forwards between the two front seats to kiss her daddies’ cheeks.  
“Bye!” 

Happiness is definitely hearing her sweet little voice. 

“Have fun baby girl.” Joel says, but she’s already happily clambering out of the car towards the school entrance, where her teacher is waiting.  
John notices she’s left her lunch box behind, and he twists around in his seat to grab it before getting out of the car. “Ellie, wait!”  
He does a little jog and catches up to her, handing her the lunchbox (her lunch is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple juice box and some leftover cookies from the last time they baked together).

Happiness is watching John be a dad. He briefly kneels down to Ellie’s size to kiss her forehead before fixing her beanie and her coat. Ellie beams at him, and quickly throws her arms around him in a hug before running to her teacher just as the bell rings. Watching John with Ellie, all sweet and caring and paternal, tugs at Joel’s heart, and he can’t help but smile like an idiot at John when he climbs back into the car. Before John can ask what’s he’s staring at, he leans over to press a gentle kiss to John’s lips.  
John smiles. “What was that for?”  
“Just ‘cause.” Joel replies, and kisses him again before they head home.


End file.
